Walk On The Dark Side
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Hmm.  Looks like I finally finished it.  The final part, where Hikari's attacker is revealed, and I have a strong feeling that you might be angry with me about the ending.  Read, review, and I hope you enjoy...if you aren't trying to hurt me for this whol
1. Walk On The Dark Side: Hikari

Walk On The Dark Side: Hikari

[A/N: I needed a walk on the dark side myself, so here we go.Rape-esque situations…First-person POV that varies from fic part to fic part.Flames will be used to help resurrect my dead weasel.This takes place about six years after 02.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own, and be surprised by the bad guy.]

I yawned.It was getting late, and I could hardly keep my eyes open.I shut my biology book and leaned back against my bed.Tailmon was sleeping out on the couch with Agumon, so my bed was mine for tonight.For once.

"Damn Onikawa-san." I muttered, tossing my book onto my bag, "Why'd he have to jump a huge quiz on us like that?'The test will be on chapters 5-25.'What a jerk."I giggled suddenly at my language.I certainly wasn't that little girl from six years ago.I yawned again, and shuffled over to the light switch.As I flicked off the lights, I turned and half-skipped over to the balcony doors.

The moon was full that night, and it was a warm night.The breezes were cool, and my room was hot.With a giggle that really had no meaning, I turned around, shutting the door only slightly, and flopped into bed.

I guess it was only an hour later when it happened.

It was the tiny 'chinck' of metal against concrete that jerked me out of my light sleep.Go back to sleep, I thought, it isn't anything.I stretched and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Then a hand slid over my mouth.

My crystal-red eyes shot open and I thrashed about.I struggled more when I didn't hear Oniisan or Otousan's voice laughing at my usual fear."Shush, shush now, little girl." a voice whispered harshly, "Don't make me use this."My eyes widened more as I recognized the voice and a switchblade was flipped open in front of my face.

"By the gods, no…" I whispered into their hand."Oh yes indeedy-do." he chuckled, "You had better believe it."He pulled the knife away and out of my sight."Now, if you stay real still and quite, I won't have to use that." he whispered huskily into my ear, "But just in case…"His hand returned, and before I could react, he tied a cloth around my mouth.

"You have no clue how many people want to get you in bed and have a nice fuck." he whispered, throwing the blanket away.I merely sobbed in response; how could this be happening?"Well, I get to have a great fuck before any of 'em." he laughed, "I'll tell Takeru how much getting to be your first was."I froze in horror.I screamed for it to not happen, but he just chuckled.

"You know, I don't give a fuck if you have kids.But I want every type of fucking you can give." he snickered.His hand traced around to my backside and squeezed harshly.I screamed again, but it couldn't reach outside the cloth's confines.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed.His hand flew across my face, and more tears spilled from my eyes.He slit my t-shirt and shorts and threw them aside, laughing darkly in his throat."Gods, this'll be fucking great." he said.Then he slammed into me.

It was a few hours later when he finally stopped.Blood had stained the sheets permanently.He groaned and fell backwards, pulling himself out of my mouth.I coughed and spat out what he hadn't forced me to swallow, and rolled onto my side with a pitiful moan.

"Get the fuck up, bitch." he slapped me again.I didn't move, and he chuckled."Gods, that was one hell of a ride." he sighed, yanking his pants up and pulling on his shirt, "You know, your ass is the best I've felt in years."He traced his hand around and roughly shoved them into my bleeding hole.I choked in pain and he yanked his blood-coated fingers free."Hope we can do this another time, my little slut." he licked my face languidly, then walked towards the balcony.

I didn't move until that metal-against-concrete sound reached my ears again.He was gone.I stood shakily from my bed and stumbled to the bathroom somehow.I turned on the shower and stood frozen, watching the water go down the drain.It ran red.

I stumbled back into my room and pulled on fresh clothes.I looked around and ripped the sheets from my bed.I threw them into the trash, stuffing them down deep in the can.I put new sheets on, but something still felt so wrong…Then I remembered.

I turned around and locked the door.

"Hikari!" I heard someone call, "Hikari-chan, wait up!"I froze and a ripple of pain shot through me.I forced a smile onto my face and turned around.Takeru came rushing up to me with the biggest smile ever.

"Hey, what's the big rush?" he asked, "You're nearly running, 'Kari-chan!"I forced another smile."Sorry, Takeru-kun." I said, "Just running a little late, I guess.""Miss Punctuality?" he teased me, "Running late?The world's gonna end!"

He draped his arm over my shoulders and smiled his patented smile that always made me smile too.Gods, I could never have a better boyfriend…I considered telling him for one tiny second, but I didn't know how to put it.I was too frightened and embarrassed to say a word.

The day went by slowly, and painfully.I ached all over, and the hard seat was murder…I thanked the gods when gym finally rolled around.

"GO TAKERU!" I called, "GO DAISUKE!"The two waved at me and started down the field, towards the other teams' goal.Miyako playfully jabbed me in the side and I nearly grimaced in pain, but looked at my old friend."So, having trouble picking sides, are we?" she grinned at me.

"Oh stop it!" I giggled, "You know that Daisuke is with Ken!And don't forget that Takeru is my steady boyfriend at the moment.By the way, don't YOU still have to find someone?"Miyako just laughed and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Nah." she said, "I'll look when I want."I turned back to the boys' soccer game.Daisuke was driving the ball down the center of the field, and pulled back his leg for the kick.Takeru let out a meaningless shout at the exact time Daisuke began to bring down his leg.

Miyako and I burst out laughing as Daisuke's kick went soaring off the field into a tree.There was an echoing 'THOP', and two things fell out of the tree.One was the soccer ball, and the other…

"GRAAAH!!!" Shinji screamed in rage, running towards Daisuke, "DAMN IT, DAISUKE NO BAKA!!THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!I'M **TRYING **TO TAKE A NAP!"Daisuke let out a girlish scream and started to run away from the angered teacher.Miyako and I started to laugh so hard, we cried.Just before Shinji could grab Daisuke and rip his head off, the bell to end our class toned, and Daisuke ran to change.

"Did you forget that you have me for your last class?" Shinji put her wrists on her hips and stared Daisuke in the eye."No, Shinji…" he sighed.The teacher slammed her foot into Daisuke's shin."That's 'SHAZAKI-SAN' TO YOU!" she shouted, "Now sit down, Pointy-Hair!"Daisuke hopped to his seat, his eyes filled with tears.I giggled behind my hand and sat in my seat.

I stared blankly at the board as Shinji wrote on it, her explanations of trajectories and angles barely reaching my brain.My hand scribbled down the formulae, and I shut my eyes.I clenched my teeth in pain as the ache burned and turned my head down and away, so I was cradling my forehead in my hand.The lead snapped in my pencil as I brought it down too hard.

"Well, it's just about time for you to go home." I heard Shinji half-sigh, "Thank the gods."Takeru snorted into his hand and nearly laughed out loud.I looked up when I heard Shinji sigh angrily."Well, it looks like someone stole the eraser again." she growled.She brushed her hand across the board lightly, brushing away the chalk.

I turned around to find Daisuke, holding the eraser and grinning.He flung it through the air with perfect aim, and it smacked into Shinji's left arm.He had chosen his time perfectly; her arm had gone numb as it sometimes did.On being touched, Shinji's arm forced her hand shut and tossed the math book onto the floor.

She let out a low growl and knelt down to pick up the book and eraser, knowing very well who had done it.But then she glanced up at me with a grin, knowing that I knew that Daisuke was going to die within a few moments.I shifted lightly in my seat and smiled back.

Then Shinji froze, her eyes wide with shock, and I wondered what she saw.


	2. Walk On The Dark Side: Shinji

Walk On The Dark Side: Shinji

Walk On The Dark Side: Shinji

[A/N: Gods, people are probably going to rip my head off for this.Oh well, I knew the risks when I started writing.Shinji's POV this time.Let's just say, she has an extremely violent temper…]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

I shut my eyes and let out a sigh.Ah, gym class for the little brats…The one time I can sneak in a real nap.Then a soccer ball slammed into the side of my head.

I crashed to the ground for the fifth time that week and leapt to my feet."DAMN IT, DAISUKE NO BAKA!" I let out a scream of rage, "THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!I'M **TRYING **TO TAKE A NAP!"I ran at him with intent to rip off his pointy-haired head, but the bell toned.He ran off to the locker room, screaming in horror.I shook my head and walked towards the class I had to teach.

"Did you forget that you have me for your next class?" I questioned with a smirk."No, Shinji…" Pointy-Hair replied.I slammed my foot into his shin.I had forbade everyone in the class expect for Hikari and Takeru to say my first name, and Pointy-Hair was the one I would actually injure if he were in range."That's 'SHAZAKI-SAN' TO YOU!" I yelled, "Now sit down, Pointy-Hair!"My face held no expression as Daisuke hopped to his seat, and Hikari giggled.Strange.Usually, I would have laughed with her.

It was shocking how quiet the little brats were being.I could only keep explaining the lesson to keep myself from turning around and flat out asking them what the hell they were plotting.When I finally noticed the time, I sighed, "Well, it's just about time for you to go home.Thank the gods."Takeru snorted into his hand, but I ignored it and reached for the eraser.

"Well, it looks like someone stole the eraser again." I snarled.I held back the urge to snap the piece of chalk in my hand, and started to brush away the chalk marks.The eraser flew through the air and smacked into my arm, the moment it chose to go numb.I silently cursed Tari Ikarin, and knelt down to retrieve the book and eraser.

Hikari jerked and smiled slightly as I looked at her.I smirked slightly, knowing that she thought that I was going to kill Daisuke.But then I saw something that horrified me more than when I learned what I did under Tari's control.I turned away from Hikari, trying desperately not to show any signs that I knew about…it.

I stood straight up and threw the eraser at Daisuke as hard as I could.It slammed into his head and knocked him out of his seat just as the bell toned.The students began to stuff their things in their bags and stand, and I remained frozen.

"Hikari, Takeru, stay where you are." I said in a much harsher tone than intended.The two Chosen Children froze and I didn't move until the other students had left.

"Uh, Shinji-san, what—" Hikari started to take a step towards me."Hikari, sit down in your seat." I said in what only could be described as a growl."Bu—" she finished her step and I stormed towards her."Hikari, I told you to sit, and as a teacher, you must follow what I say." I said in a harsh hiss, "So _sit!_"Hikari stumbled to sit down, and winced as she slammed down onto the hard seat.

The sight of it nearly made me wince myself.

Takeru looked on from his own seat, frozen in place.I had said nothing to him, and I wouldn't for a while.I knelt down on one knee and leaned forwards to Hikari.

"Hikari…gods…I know what happened last night." I whispered softly, placing my hand on her shoulder.The physical contact made her wince and jerk away after what I had said."What are you talking about?" she asked in a cold tone.I reached behind her and rubbed two fingers in the bend of her seat, where her body didn't fill.I forced myself not to shake as I grabbed Hikari's hand tightly and pressed my fingers into her palm.

I forced her to look, and her red eyes widened in horror.She covered her mouth with her free hand, and I pulled away my hands.

My fingers were coated with blood.

"_That_ is what I'm talking about." I hissed, "Hikari, I won't say any type of crap that most people would.Just tell me._Who the fuck did this to you?_"Hikari barely moved, and I took her shoulders and drew her closer to me.

"Hikari, you've trusted me like your sister, now I need to know." I whispered, "Tell me who did it.Takeru and I will do everything we can."Hikari's head fell forwards and I thought she passed out, but then she whispered a single name into my ear.My eyes widened in horror.My emotions hastily swirled into one vast mixture, and I leapt away from Hikari so I wouldn't harm her in my confusion.

"Takeru, get Hikari the fuck to the nurse." I said, turning away.Takeru gasped."What?!" he shouted, "Why?!""DO IT!" I screamed angrily.He jerked, and I said in a much calmer tone, "Just take her down there.I'll be there in a moment."Takeru walked over to Hikari and lifted her by her shoulders.He saw the blood staining her green skirt and pooled in her chair, and did not understand.

But he followed orders, and led Hikari from the room quickly.I stared at the windows, standing in the middle of the rows of desks.My hands clenched into fists so fiercely that my nails nearly pierced my flesh.I let out a low growl, then threw my head back in a roar of anger.I grabbed the closest desk and threw it through the air.It crashed through the closed window and fell to the ground that was a floor lower.

I stood still, then whirled around as I heard someone squeak.

Daisuke.

He had been watching the entire time, hardly believing his eyes.He had no clue I vented my anger this way.I wasn't venting anger.I was afraid.But I had no clue of how to deal with it, so I did whatever my instincts said to.

I stormed towards the door and Daisuke said weakly, "T-that has to come out of your paycheck, doesn't it?"

"_Fuck my paycheck_." I hissed as I walked past him.

Hikari and Takeru were standing outside the closed door of the nurse's office."Why the hell haven't you gone in yet?" I asked angrily."She…won't let us in." Takeru said, his voice shaking.

I brushed past him and said, "Nurse Takaniko, let these students in.""Ma'am, whoever you may be, you know the rules." the nurse replied, her flat tone muffled through the door, "No students gets in without written permission from a teacher."

"I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THEM A FUCKING NOTE!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the door, "LET US IN, DAMN IT, OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!"Takeru jumped in fear and Hikari shrunk back into the wall more.They had never heard me so angry before.Takaniko was at the door in a moment and unlocked it.She had no time to open it before I slammed it open.

** **

"Shazaki-chan!" she snapped in anger.I was not liked in the school, and Takaniko was no exception.She said 'chan' to insult me."How dare you act this way to someone who could get you fired on the spot!" she stabbed her finger into my chest, standing on her tiptoes, "As I said before, students need written permission from a teacher to go to the nurse!Now, will you conform to rules, or will you make me get you fired?"

I glared the darkest glare I could at this short, middle-aged woman who I didn't respect in the slightest.I growled low in my throat, and then shot my hand out for Hikari.I yanked her away from the wall and turned her back to me for a moment.With my right hand, I sharply waved and curved my finger through the air above Hikari's head.I waved out the words for 'Hikari needs to see the nurse—Shazaki'."There, written permission." I hissed, "Now let us the hell in."Hikari bowed her head in my grip and turned away.

"All right." Takaniko said with an angry sigh, "Now what seems to be the problem?"Hikari wouldn't move, shaking like a leaf.I was standing away from the three, leaning against a window."Takeru, turn Hikari around." I muttered.Shaking, though not as violently as Hikari, Takeru walked to the Child of Light and slowly turned her about.Takaniko's eyes widened as she saw the dark stain on Hikari's skirt.

"What in the…hell happened?" she asked slowly, fearfully.She took a step forwards, but I shouted, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"Takaniko turned towards me, as did Takeru, but I didn't look at them."Just call someone." I said, "But don't embarrass her."Takaniko didn't understand what I meant.But I wouldn't say a word…for Hikari's sake.

Hikari had slipped into her own world, the world everyone creates whenever they feel bad enough to travel there.I hated those damn places.I glared at Takaniko until she understood enough to follow what I said.She walked to the phone in her office and dialed something.I turned away, praying for the best in what was the worst of situations.But my understanding…I glanced at Takeru and bit my lip.

My understanding would shatter any hope that existed.

I hesitated, but then tapped lightly on the door.The door slid open to reveal a man in his fifties; Taichi and Yamato's Calculus teacher.I felt the inexplicable urge to grin and smile at Taichi and Yamato misfortune to still be in their final year of college.But I couldn't do anything but be expressionless, and look at the old man.Nearly forgetting what I had come to do, I held up twin pieces of paper and said, "I'm here to take Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato out of class.I have their sign-out papers here."The old man looked over the notes carefully, as if trying to find sign of forgery.

"All right." he said in a wheezy voice, "Yagami, Ishida, you heard the lady."The two looked up and saw me, and blinked in surprise.But they stuffed their bags and dashed out the door to me, somewhat glad to get out of class.

"All right, what's this all about?" Taichi asked in a playful tone, poking me in the shoulder, "Feeling lonely or something?"I grabbed his finger and crushed it in my hand."Ask me that again, and I break it." I hissed."So what is this about?" Yamato asked, leaning over the back of Taichi's seat, "You look really angry."

"Taichi…Hikari is in the hospital." I said softly, clenching the wheel hard.Taichi and Yamato leapt forwards, gasping loudly."Takeru's there too, but just to watch over her." I finished."WHY THE FUCK IS SHE THERE?!" Taichi screamed, "TELL ME NOW!"I grimaced and whispered, "The word starts with an 'R', Taichi."Taichi's eyes widened to a size I had never seen."**WHO THE FUCK DID IT?!TELL ME!**" he roared, grabbing my collar.

"I…don't know." I lied through clenched teeth, "Hikari didn't say anything after she knew that I knew.She's slipped into her own little world."Taichi's eyes no longer reflected the light, and he let go, turning away.

Takeru looked up with a jerk as he saw Taichi and Yamato run through the door.Taichi rushed to Hikari's side, kneeling on the ground and holding her hand tight."Hikari?" he whispered, "Hikari, can you hear me?Gods, imooto, you've gotta get through this."

Takeru ran to his brother and wrapped his arms around him, breaking down in ragged sobs.Yamato held Takeru carefully, hugging him with deep concern."'Niisan, why did this have to happen to 'Kari-chan?" Takeru sobbed, "Why her?"I stared at the two older boys trying to comfort their siblings and bit my lip.Unable to keep anything else inside, I let out another roar of anguish and whirled about.I slammed my fist into the wall so harshly, that my knuckles pierced my skin.

I pulled my fist away and held it in my left hand.Blood dripped and slowly ran down the wall, following the spider-web lines that I had made in the plaster.

"Kuso." I cursed under my breath, beginning to run from the room.


	3. 

Walk On The Dark Side: Takeru

Walk On The Dark Side: Takeru

[A/N: I'm getting good at this…Takeru's POV now.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"Takeru, go with Hikari to the hospital." Shinji ordered me, "I'll be there in a little while with Taichi and Yamato.Don't leave Hikari's side."I didn't need to be told to not leave her side.I didn't watch Shinji run down the hall, away from Hikari and I.I couldn't bear to see Hikari in such pain and so quiet, but I was more drawn to her than ever before.

I guess it was because she needed me.

I walked beside Hikari, my arm around her shoulders carefully; leading her towards the white van that Takaniko-san had called for."Miss Yagami, please come along." the gray-haired woman said, exasperated.Hikari had seen the white van and had frozen. She didn't want to get anywhere near it.

"Hikari, please, come on." I whispered, pulling her slightly closer, "We've got to get you help."I didn't understand what was going on, but I wanted for Hikari to be safe, and well again.Hikari looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, sniffing sadly and in pain.She was begging for my help, I knew it."'Kari-chan, I swear, on my Crest of Hope, that nothing else will happen." I crossed my heart, crossing over the spot where my Crest once lay.

Hikari nodded and let me guide her.

Hikari had allowed the nurses at the hospital to change her into one of those white smock-like things, and was sitting on the bed, staring at her own lap."Hikari?" I called softly from the doorway, "Can…I come in?"Hikari sniffed sadly and bowed her head in response, and I walked over.

"Hikari, I…" I tried to speak, but my words were cut off as a burning lump in my throat appeared and I choked.Forcing the bulge down, I said, "'Kari-chan, I swear, I'm going to do everything I can to find the guy who did this to you."Hikari sniffled and turned away sharply.I tried to say something, but Taichi and Yamato ran into the room.I leapt up to my brother and hugged him hard, allowing myself to break down.

Taichi murmured something to his sister, but I didn't hear him.'Niisan hugged me carefully, gently, and then I heard a loud 'THUD'.I peeled myself away from Yamato and looked towards the door.Shinji had punched the wall and my eyes opened wider.She pulled her hand away and held her bleeding fist in her other hand, staring at the cracked plaster of the wall.A few drops of blood slid down the wall, following the lines of the spider-web crack.

"Kuso." she hissed softly.Then she ran out of the door.I stepped away from Yamato slightly and stared at the open door in wonder.But then I bolted after Shinji, shoving past a doctor to do so.My teacher was already down the hall and heading for the parking lot.Using all my running power, I rushed after her.

I ran out of the sliding doors and looked around.I saw a black car peel out of the lot, and immediately ran after it.I didn't need any hints of where Shinji was going.

I pounded my fist on the door, panting hard.When there was no reply, I slammed my fist against the wood door harder."Open the door!" I shouted angrily, "Open it!"I rested my hands on my knees and bent low, breathing hard.Suddenly, the door clicked open, and I found myself staring into dark crystal blue eyes.

"Takaishi-san, what's wrong?" a strangely familiar silver-haired boy asked.He stared at me for a while until I suddenly remembered.Two-year-olds didn't go to school.And Vahn Shazaki wouldn't be going to school.

"Uh, Vahn, can you tell me where your Okaasan is?" I meekly asked."Oh, Okaasan is out in the backyard." Vahn pointed, "She looked really angry when she got out her big jacket.""Arigato!" I said quickly, "You can go back to whatever you were doing now!"He smiled at me and shut the door.I sweatdropped and stared down at the ground.Gods that kid scared me sometimes!

I snuck around to the back of the house and looked around.The grassy backyard that led into tree-filled hills was quiet, and a solitary breeze brushed over everything.Suddenly, I felt the press of a gun barrel against the back of my head.Then I heard the click of it being readied."So, Takeru, did you think you could get by me?" I heard someone asked.

I turned only slightly and found myself looking up at my teacher.At least, I thought it was my teacher.Certainly this person was as tall as Shinji was, and they were wearing a trenchcoat like Vahn said, but they had…green and red hair and a Russian accent.

"Uh, Shinji-san?" I squeaked."Yes?" the person smiled, albeit they didn't open their eyes or look towards me."Uh, did you dye your hair within the time of ten minutes?" I asked the dumbest question that immediately popped into my head.

Shinji opened her eyes and looked sideways at me, still not lowering the gun.Suddenly, she bent over and started laughing."Of course not!" she laughed, "This is a wig!"She tugged it off quickly and then continued laughing.I weakly chuckled, and then started laughing as well.

"So, what's with the outfit?" I asked.Shinji lay on her back, staring up at the slowly graying-over sky."I'm going to find the guy who did this to Hikari." she said slowly, as if thinking about it herself."So?" I questioned, "Why the funky hair and trench?""If you hadn't noticed, I'm one of the tallest people this little ass knows." Shinji replied, "He'll recognize me in a minute."

"Oh." I said dumbly."You know, even with all that training as an assassin six years back, I'm still scared out of my mind at even the thought of doing this." she said suddenly, "Me, the great Strider, afraid of someone like him!""And who is HE?" I asked angrily.Shinji sat up and whispered someone's name into my ear.

"Oh gods…" I breathed.Shinji nodded solemnly and looked towards the sky again."If I manage to pull this off without a scratch, I'll be lucky." she murmured."Why not tell Vandemon-san?" I asked, "He could get him without any problem!"

Shinji suddenly twisted and grabbed my collar."Don't EVER suggest that I leave Vahn alone by himself!" she growled, her sharp canine teeth flashing, "Even if he is that smart, I'd never goddamn leave him by himself until he's older!"I nodded slowly and she shoved me back."Man, no offense, but I never knew women could be so steadfast about their children's protection." I sighed.

"Hey, you carry around a child inside you for nine months and see how devoted you get to them." Shinji murmured."So what's your plan?" I asked."Track him down and drag him to the police." she replied.She checked the bullets in the weapon and slid it into a pocket on her jacket.

"Let me help!" I demanded, "It'll be a better chance if two people look for him!""No way!" she hissed, "If I let you, and you got hurt, Hikari would never come back to us.""But he could have left Tokyo!" I protested."No, he wouldn't have." Shinji replied, "He wouldn't think that Hikari would tell anyone, but he can go suck a lemon for all I care."

"What?" I asked."Never mind." she sighed, "Inside joke.But you aren't going to look for him with me!""Fine, just promise me that you'll get him and come back." I said, "I wouldn't be able to keep going on if Hikari AND you were gone."

"Gods, don't go all sappy." she said, "Don't freak out!I'll get him."She rolled onto her back and flipped onto her feet."You head on home." Shinji murmured, "The trail for this will be tomorrow, so I'll be back by then.Ja ne."

"Sayonara." I murmured.Shinji darted down towards the stairs that led to Tokyo, and then vanished from sight.I slowly stood up and started slowly to the stairs.

Only a few minutes after I arrived home, a torrential downpour began.I stared at the black night sky as the rain, thunder, and lightning mixed together to create an ominous tone that set my mood.I was frightened, angry, and sad at the same time.A bolt of lightning settled a few miles away, and thunder rolled through the window.I thought I heard something else, but I shook my head.

And then, I just went to bed.


	4. Walk On The Dark Side: Finale

Walk On The Dark Side: Finale

Walk On The Dark Side: Finale

[A/N: Oh gods, you finally get to learn the bad guy's identity!And it's third person POV, for simplicity's sake.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The thunder crashed and lightning cut through the air.The hours were slowly slipping away, and still, the assassin had no lead of where their target was.

In the rainy darkness of the night, the assassin checked a watch around their wrist."Eleven." they sighed, "Just eleven hours to find him and bring him forwards."The assassin gave a quick tug to their trenchcoat and swiftly started towards the next area their target might be.

Kido Jyou sat in a warm chair at his favorite bookstore.He rested his head upon his fist and slowly read a passage from the book.Jyou sniggered; the manga he was reading was exceptionally funny, in a perverted way.The door opened and Jyou looked up.It was a fairly large store, so he couldn't see who it was.

The assassin stealthily entered the bookstore—and then cursed the cheerful bell on the door.

"Koban wa." the young storekeeper said.The assassin merely nodded, not wanting their target to hear their voice.The storekeeper said nothing else, but allowed the assassin to go about their business.

Jyou twisted and craned his neck, trying to see who had just come into the store.Someone stepped heavily into one aisle, and Jyou finally saw them.It was a strangely tall person with red and green hair.They wore a black trenchcoat, and sunglasses."Strange." the doctor thought, checking his watch, "Wearing sunglasses at this hour?"

The assassin picked up a small, horror fiction novel and flipped through it.They paused on a page and traced their finger down on the paper, pausing as if they were reading.Carefully, the assassin looked from the corner of their eye towards the small cluster of chairs the store had.

Target found.

Jyou ignored the person and went back to his manga.But he glanced up once and paused; was the person staring at him?He shook his head and returned to his manga once more.

Something then rippled through him.Fear and apprehension.He turned a page slowly and kept his eyes on the pages, unwilling to show the assassin his minor fear.He knew exactly who the person standing in the aisle was.Jyou's black eyes darted back to the person quickly; they weren't looking at him.

He looked back at the manga and sighed inwardly.Jyou knew this was to come.He knew that some type of weapon, two maybe, were hidden under that trenchcoat.The assassin had come for him—but not to kill him, no matter how much they wished to.

With a low, fake groan, Jyou stood up and stretched, rising up on his toes from the stretch.He strode out with confidence, quickly shoving the manga back into place as he went.

The assassin watched their target leave.Not wanting to trail too far behind, the assassin clapped the book shut and walked from the store.

"Strange." Jyou murmured, "Why isn't she coming after me?"

The assassin hastily stuffed the bell into a pocket.That damned thing wasn't going to give away her presence.The storekeeper was going to be wondering who cut the bell from his door later on.

Jyou walked along normally.Large amounts of people were out that night, despite the particularly nasty weather.He streamed through the large flow of people without a second of hesitation, without ever glancing behind himself.

The assassin strode normally through the veritable sea of people.They could just make out their target's blue-black hair, despite the darkness the rain created.Suddenly, he turned into an alleyway.The assassin cursed quietly; he had spotted her in the store.

Jyou darted into the alleyway, striding a few meters into it.With a strange grin, he pulled a small remote-like item from his jacket pocket.

The assassin glanced from side to side behind their sunglasses.No one honestly cared that they were going into an alleyway, and so, the assassin walked into the alley.

"Hello, Shinji."

The assassin paused—and Shazaki Shinji glared out through her sunglasses at Jyou.

"You sick twisted son-of-a—" she began.Jyou cut her off with a 'tsk' and a wave of his finger."Such language for a respectable teacher!" Jyou smiled at her.

"How could you do that to Hikari?" Shinji said in no less than a hiss, "You of all people!""I wanted a challenge." Jyou replied in a very calm voice, "Now, I want a challenge from you."Shinji tensed—he wouldn't try to rape her, would he?He had no chance against her…

In pure instinct, Shinji had brushed aside her trenchcoat and grabbed the custom-made weapon from her pocket.She pointed it at Jyou with deadly aim.

"My, my." Jyou snickered, "Do we have a strange liking for the guns from 'Trigun'?"Shinji blinked.What in the gods' name was 'Trigun'?She merely tightened her one-handed hold on the black revolver-like gun.

"Kido, you're coming with me." she said slowly, making sure not to shout, "I'm making sure that you don't do that to someone else."Jyou smirked, and then the sound of a button being pressed reached Shinji's ears.

In a flash, the two had vanished.

Shinji opened her eyes and was instantly grateful for the sunglasses she wore.It was bright as day—it probably was day—in the place Jyou had somehow transported them to.

"I thought a nice little duel in the Digital World might be nice." Jyou smirked.He pulled a normal pistol from a holster at his side.Shinji raised her own weapon again.

Various digimon raised their heads as loud bangs erupted from the forestry a few kilometers off.

Shinji rolled behind a tree and panted, rapidly reloading her gun.How in the gods' name did Jyou become adept at gunplay?She glanced slowly around the tree, and then quickly ducked back as three shots shattered some of the tree, right around where her head used to be.

"Boo."

Shinji turned rapidly, but was too late.Jyou had been hiding behind a tree beside her, firing his gun with fish-line, and aiming another at Shinji.She was able to leap up slightly, but the bullet still hit her.

Shinji fell back to the blood-splattered grass of the Digital World, clutching her right thigh.Jyou walked up to her and knelt down.He pressed the barrel of the second gun against Shinji's forehead, but she refused to show any fear.

"No…" Jyou said slowly, "I think I'll let you die a slow, painful death.No one knows where you are, of course, and you'll bleed to death before you reach any gates.Ta-ta!"He ran over to get his first gun, and then vanished in another flash of light.

"'Tousan, where's Okaasan?" Vahn asked, staring out a window.Vandemon didn't reply, deep in concentration.His partner had refused point-blank to allow him to come with her to find the person who had raped Hikari.

"'Tousan?" Vahn murmured softly.The two-year-old boy slid down from the window-seat and walked to his father."'Tousan?" Vahn asked once more.

Suddenly, Vandemon leapt up and out of the chair he was in.He bent low and scooped up his son, sinking down into his shadow.

Sora looked up from her book as the doorbell chimed.She slid the bookmark into place and walked to the door."Hai—" she began, but stopped.What in the world was Vandemon-san doing at her and Koushiro's apartment?

"Sora, I need you to watch over Vahn for the night." the Perfect digimon said rapidly, "Can you do that?""Uh, sure, I guess." Sora blinked in shock, "Why?""I don't have time to explain, unfortunately." Vandemon replied, "Vahn, be good for Sora-san and Koushiro-san, all right?""Hai." Vahn gave his father a smile.

Sora held Vahn's hand and guided him inside, staring out the door as Vandemon vanished into the shadows.She grew worried, but then put on a cheerful façade.Sora had no clue as to what Shinji-san would do to her if Vahn got scared about the whole incident.

Taichi stared down at the sleeping face of his sister. She had finally fallen asleep around two in the morning, but Taichi was too tense to sleep at all.The Chosen Child of Courage trembled with fury.Someone other than Hikari knew who had hurt her.He was guessing that it happened to be a very tall person that happened to be one of Hikari's senseis.Gods, when he found the little bastard who injured Hikari, he would make them pay.

Takeru slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock."Patamon, move!" he whispered, plucking his partner digimon from the clock.Six AM.Takeru let out a great sigh and sat up, still holding his sleeping friend."Let's go see if Shinji caught him yet." he said to no one in particular.

"…And there are still no clues as to who sexually assaulted Yagami Hikari." a news reporter said.Takeru blinked at his Okaasan, who was wide-awake.

"Takeru!" she visibly jumped when she saw him, "I wasn't going to wake you till later.""I couldn't sleep." the young man said in reply."Sou." his Okaasan sighed, "I suppose that I couldn't sleep either if I had to go to a trial about something like this."

Jyou walked into his apartment, stretching with a loud groan.Tonight had been especially fun.He slammed the door shut and slipped out of his muddy shoes, heading for his nice warm bed.

Shinji stumbled and fell against a tree, clutching her right thigh.Blood dripped down through the makeshift bandage around her leg and she cringed."K'so…" she panted, trying to remain conscious, "I can't walk anymore…"

Vahn lay awake.Something was truly very wrong.His 'Tousan wouldn't have him stay over at Koushiro-san and Sora-san's home for any reason, except if Okaasan was in trouble.It had never happened until now."Okaasan…" the two-year-old murmured.He closed his eyes and wondered what to do."I want to help Okaasan." he finally decided.

Shinji slowly dragged her numb leg along, trying to move at all.Suddenly:

"Okaasan!"

Shinji opened her eyes and tried to keep them focused."V-Vahn-kun?" the twenty-four-year-old woman murmured, "How in the world did you get here?"Vahn merely shook his head and hugged his Okaasan hard.Shinji put her hand atop Vahn's head, wondering what was going on.Vahn pulled away and said something, but Shinji was already passing out.

"This trial will now commence." the bailiff called out, "Judge Mikashi residing."A woman of thirty walked to the board and sat down.The people in the courtroom sat down as well, and the trail began.

"Yagami Hikari, do you have anyone to accuse of sexually assaulting you?" Mikashi-san asked.Hikari was silent; she hadn't spoken since arriving at the hospital the day before.

"Hikari-chan, say something!" Takeru whispered.Hikari remained silent, but looked about the room and a tear glistened in her eye.He was here…

"Ma'am!" Takeru leapt to his feet and bowed, "Please, I know who did this to Hikari!""Speak." Mikashi-san waved her hand.

Jyou's jaw dropped.No, that idiot assassin woman was too secretive, she wouldn't tell anyone else…

"Kido Jyou!" Takeru pointed a finger at Jyou angrily, "He did this to her!"

Oh shit.

"Yagami-chan, is this true?" Mikashi-san looked towards Hikari.Hikari's face lit up in joy.Her sensei hadn't kept the secret, but told it to the perfect person.

"Hai!" she replied happily, "Kido Jyou!""Well, Kido-san, what do have to say to this?" Mikashi-san looked to Jyou.

"DAMN YOU!" Jyou shouted.He turned and ran for the double doors, staring over his shoulder to keep an eye on the bailiff.

"Ah.Ah.Ah."

Jyou stopped immediately when he felt the press of a gun barrel against his head.Oh double shit.

"Shinji-san!" Sora jumped.Oh gods, she had lost Vahn during the night, Shinji was going to—was that Vahn hugging Shinji's leg?

"Well, end of the line." Shinji grinned, her free hand against the back of Vahn's head.Jyou growled angrily and snarled, "How did you get back here?"He was even more shocked that her leg had healed.

Shinji's eye twitched in amusement and she pointed at Vahn."Ask him." she smirked."Don't forget me." Vandemon rounded a corner and grinned."I hate you." Jyou sneered.

The bailiff ran forwards and snapped the handcuffs closed around Jyou's wrists.Jyou was led off with no resistance, but a dark sneer.

Shinji sighed and flicked the safety back on, patting Vahn lightly.

"SHINJI-SAN!"

Suddenly, Hikari had tackled her teacher in a bear hug."Itai…" Shinji groaned slightly."Arigato, arigato, arigato!" Hikari squeezed tighter.Shinji turned an interesting shade of blue.

Takeru laughed as his girlfriend ran to him and hugged him tight as well.

**-Epilogue-**

Kido Jyou was sentenced for life for sexual assault and attempted murder.

Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru continued their relationship, as all test results came back negative.No child, no serious damage to Hikari.

However, the reason Jyou became dark-hearted remains unknown…

Perhaps…I will tell you someday.


End file.
